Elizabeth, The Newest Dumping Ground Resident
by Charliebamb
Summary: Elizabeth is a 14 year old girl, she was dumped by her young parents and had been in care till the age of two when she got fostered by a single lady, she was dumped back, to Burnywood at the age of 13, she became best friends with James, who is also 13, they create a strong bond until James gets fostered by his older brother, the other kids start to pick on her, so she runs away...
1. Chapter 1

"Shit" I whisper to myself, stepping out of yet another puddle. I find a quiet and reasonably dry alleyway to rid my shoes of the dirty water. Once empty I step back onto the path, just in time to get hit to the ground by a great big lump, "Get the fuck off me!" I yell trying to push him off me.

"Woah no need for that language missy!" He replies, in a strong cockney accent, he gets off of me and offers me his hand, I ignore it and push myself up _shocker_ he pushes me into a puddle, my coat and trousers are ruined!

"You so owe me a new coat and jeans." I demand showing him my ripped coat.

"Just wash it." I glare at him, "Oh sorry." He said looking at the ground.

I roll my eyes and turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back to face him, "You ain't gonna sleep out 'ere tonight are ya?"

"It's where I've slept for the last few months" I reply with a shrug "Got nowhere else have I?"

"Guess not, but I do, I mean I live at a care home" He looks at his feet, "If you know what I mean."

"Oh no, I'm not going to another care home! Been to one already that was bad." I cringe back when he reaches for me and slap his hand away "No!"

"Fine, whatever. What's ya name anyways?"

"Elizabeth, yours?" I ask.

"Liam", he replies, his hands stuffed in his pockets, the wind howls around us and thunder strikes a few miles away. "Look, please come back to Elm Tree? Even just for one night?"

"Fine, only for one night." I smile at him then wave my hand in front of me "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

After half an hour of trudging through the rain we finally got there. I stare at the old building until Liam nudges me back to the present, "You comin' or stayin'?" He jokes; I roll my eyes and reply.

"Coming." I follow him inside and he looks round at me unsure.

"You might wanna wait here while I tell mike." I nod sitting on the settee, "Mike we have a visitor" Liam calls with his head round the office door.

"Who?" asked a male voice from the office- which must be Mikes'.

He gave me one of his smiles, "Elizabeth, bumped into her on the street ruined her coat and jeans so I owe her one."

"Elizabeth? Let me see." I gasped what if he recognised me? I knew this would be a mistake what if they sent me back there? Mike came out of his office just as I was about to make a run for it, _Shit_. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" I say sheepishly, looking down at my shoes.

"Where have you been? Two months and no appearance, everyone thought you were dead! I'm going to have to call the police that you're here."

"Please don't send me back to Burnywood, Please!" I beg.

"You won't be, it burnt down." Says Mike nodding his head at the ground.

"What?!" I ask, "When, how?" I ask, a smile starting to appear on my face.

"About a month ago and we're not sure at the moment, but we have two of your old inmates, Rick and Tyler." I nod, great I'll have to put up with more of Tyler's lame jokes and Rick's vinyl music that was from something like the 80s.

"Anyway you can stay here for now, then we will see how you cope, Liam take her to the spare room then come down and get her some clothes." He smiles at me then walks back into his office.

I follow Liam upstairs wondering if this will be anything like _Burnyhell_, it looks much nicer but maybe it's just for the inspectors. Liam opens the door to my new room and I take a sharp intake of breath, "Woah." I whisper, the rooms massiveand it has all these funky drawings on them. "This room is SO cool."

"Yeah it was Sapphires' but she moved out." I nod, smiling at him I sit on the bed.

He points at the door with his thumb "I'll go and see if Mike has some clean clothes."

"Kay."

_I lay on the floor a lump on top of me, one of the care workers, as she screams at me "You stupid bitch! Just leave you have no one here, James has gone now, we HATE you!" I struggle to push the care worker off me once she finally lifted her weight off me I rush up stairs feeling the cold metal in my pocket; they won't be able to keep me locked in my room tonight._

The door closing brings me back to my senses Liam stood awkwardly in the door way laden with a pile of clothes, "I umm have some clothes" he puts them on the bed next to me and sits on a chair in the middle of the room. "I was wondering... How did you escape from Burnywood? I mean, don't they have really tight security? When I was there for a couple of weeks we got locked in our rooms for the night."

"Yeah, they did but I found a key so I could unlock my door, I also had a key for the office so I could rip up my file I then I ripped up all the other pictures of me."

"I'll remember that for next time I wanna run." He gives me another wink and I roll my eyes.

"Anyways I need to change and I'd rather not have you watching me." I give him a sarcy smile and shoo him out "Go!"

"Okay, Okay I'm going, come down the stairs when you're done, yeah?"

I nod, the second the door closes I go to my coat pocket to make sure that it's still there, I breath out a sigh of relief when I feel the card; a wave guilt washes over me as I think about lying about destroying all the pictures, but this one was special, one of the best days of my life. I put the picture under my pillow and change into the clothes, a pair of skinnies, a top and a massive gray hoodie with Nintendo written across it in orange writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I haven't got any in this chapter but if I write a paragraph in Italic it will usally be flash backs, this is my first book so I hope you like it, I will try to update every week or so, please private message me or review if you have any ideas!**

* * *

As I start walking down the stairs I realise how quiet it is the only other person to Liam that I have seen in this place was Mike, I have to ask him where they're all at. As I reach the bottom I see Liam sitting on the same couch that I was sitting on earlier "Hey." I say sitting on the arm of the chair, "So where's all the other kids? Surely you can't be the only one living here?"

"Nah, an ex-care worker, Tracy came to visit she and Gina took the kids bowling"

"Why didn't you go?" I ask shifting on the chair.

He shrugs, "Had other stuff to do." He grins and gets up, "C'mon lets get some food." He walks to the kitchen with me following, he gets two bottles of squash, "You like curry?" I nod, "Good." He orders the curry and we lounge in the living room till the curry comes when it finally gets to the home Liam takes me up to the attic room.

"Is this your den?" I ask him.

"Yep, mine and Frankieboys." I raise a eyebrow, "My best mate."

"Cool", I open one of the curries, a Chicken Tika Masala mix it with half a tub of rice and take a bit using one of the free flimsy plastic spoons. Half an hour after eating all we could of the curries we hear some commotion from down the stairs. "They're back?" I ask.

"Sounds like it, wanna go meet them?"

"Sure."

* * *

We stand on the bottom stairs, one of the girls; I'm guessing Carmen from the description of all the kids at the house, notices us first. "Oooh, got you a girlfriend there?" She asks loud enough to stop everyone from what they're doing and stare.

"Nah, Lizzie here is our new resident 'ere." I smile at the ground, blushing.

Rick steps forward, "Hey Lizzie, didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah I know right, I heard Burnyhell burnt down, thank god, I will hug who ever burn it down, do you know who it was?" I ask a massive grin on my face.

"Lizanne we think." Says Tyler.

"Okay maybe I take that back."

"Alright every one into the lounge." Calles a large lady, must be Gina.

* * *

We walk into the lounge I sit on the couch next to Liam and Rick, Tyler, Tee and Jonny sit opposite me. "I can't believe you managed to get out of that hell hole." Tyler says grinning.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it too, none of your bad jokes and pranks, no shit music from the eighties and no Lizanne." Liam laughs and I smile at him.

"You know James came back to see you." Rick says.

"Really? How long did it take him?" I ask.

"3weeks" Tyler says, I roll my eyes.

"Who's James?" One of the kids asks, Jody I think.

"Lizzies Ex." Says Tyler.

"We did not go out!" I say blushing at the ground.

"So I didn't see you to making out then?" teases Rick.

"WHAT?! Not that was a spur of the moment thing you know?" I say not looking a laughing Liam in the eyes. "Shut up, we were not going out!" I kick Liam lightly in the stomach and he pretends to be in pain, I roll my eyes.

"You know we all thought that you set Burnywood on fire but when you didn't turn up to laugh in our faces we realised that it wasn't you." I laugh.

"You really think I'm like that?" They nod; I get up "I'm not putting up with this abuse anymore." I walk out the room smiling around the door and walk up the stairs into my room and pick up the photo, it's of me and James on the day we kissed, yes we went out only for a few days, but he moved away with his stupid brother.

Liam walks in, "Hey, what's that in your hand?" He asks sitting next to me.

"Just a photo." He takes it off me.

"That James?" He asks giving it back, "You did go out didn't you?" I nod, "What happened?"

"He got fostered by his older brother." I shrug.

"Why didn't you wait to see him after he left? He came back."

"We broke up, didn't wanna see him again."

"Kay well I'll be down the stairs if you wanna speak."

"Kay."

* * *

I sit in my room and unpack the few things I have, once I have made the room more like the type I like, clean, someone walks into my room, Liam didn't tell me about her; she has blue stripes in her hair and I would know if Liam had told me about her. "Hi, umm who are you?"

"No, the question is who are you?" She says eyeing me.

"Elizabeth, I'm new here."

"I can see that, you stay away from me." She gives me a glare and walks away, "Oh and have a wash you stink."

"Get out" I throw at the closing door and find a towel and clean clothes in a cupboard, making my way to the bathroom I see Tyler "hey, just met Blue hair."

"What, oh Elektra? Yeah she's a bitch I'd stay away from her."

"Will do."


End file.
